


Working Through This

by dreamersunited (ehryniewi)



Series: Born into Light with a Curling Shadow: Some Things are Better Left Unsaid [2]
Category: Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow & Dawn of Sorrow, Shin Shirayuki-hime Densetsu Prétear | Prétear - The New Legend of Snow White
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: 50episodes, Crossover, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-27
Updated: 2008-02-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamersunited
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Crossover AU] A very interesting postcard triggers some not so happy memories for Sasame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Through This

**Author's Note:**

> written for 50episodes table 2 prompt 50. watching the clock

Another day at work. Sasame glanced from the clock to the start of his broadcast package. Time seemed to be ticking away all too slowly. He wanted to go home and talk with Takako, but recordings had to be done first.

He flipped the three postcards he had to cover for the show he was recording for the sixth time. The first two were the usual whimpering whines that he usually comforted involving relationship issues, the last while it dealt with the same usual topics surprised him every time he read it.

> I have always struggled with the fact that I don't think when I'm thinking of her. I want to protect her. I don't want her to get hurt. She's my best friend.

> I'm not fully good. I share my soul with a monster. I've made mistakes along those lines. I want to talk to her, but I don't want to ruin our friendship.

> SC

Sasame stared at the words on the paper, holding back the sense of inescapable loneliness that came with it. It was almost as if someone had gotten into his own head. He had the same feelings over certain things that had happened in the past...The self-doubt was there and the second-guessing. Also the "this makes me a bad person doesn't it?" underlying theme. And the "I know what I want, but I can't do it" issue. The friendship versus love issue... The writer who had sent in the postcard seemed to have touched upon everything the Knight had had to work through alone. While he'd been through it already, the memories were still very fresh in his mind in spite of being forgiven.

He loved Takako. He'd loved her when he'd met her. He'd loved her while she adored Hayate. He'd loved her while they chased her to seal her away. He'd loved her when she was sealed away like a statue. He'd loved her through her days of being a villain and he'd actually turned into a monster FOR her. He'd never expected Mawata to forgive him for breaking her heart in such a outright manner. He'd never expected Hayate to forgive him for breaking the Leafe Knight's unspoken Code of Honor by betraying them all.

He glanced at the clock again before forcing himself to start working on his speech notes for the recordings.


End file.
